


TEMPER, TEMPER

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'payback' piece/companion to One Good Turn Deserves Another.</p><p>Princess Leia is fed up with how Han Solo loses his temper and makes a bet<br/>with him that he can't keep from losing his temper for 24 base standard hours.</p><p>Can he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEMPER, TEMPER

A low grunt excaped Han Solo's lips as he exerted more pressure on the handle of a

long claw-wrench which was fitted around a seemingly immovable harness bolt.

The tool slipped off the stubborn fitting with a metallic clang and, with Han's strength

behind it, just barely missed hitting his forehead.

The Corellian's favorite and much-practiced expressions of anger spilled out of his mouth

as he once again grabbed the tool with both hands and scooted closer to the offending bolt.

Han hated working under the lowest part of the FALCON'S belly; but someone had to

make maintenance inspections when they were needed, and Chewbacca was even less able

than his Captain to work in a tight spot. Taking a deep breath, he once more settled the

wrench around the stubborn bolt.

Elsewhere in the FALCON, oblivious to Han's discomfort beneath the ship, Chewie deftly

maneuvered his large, hairy hands around the maze of connection cables in the ship's main

power box. Just one last hook-up and there would be light in the cockpit again -- he hoped.

The Wookiee closely inspected the wires he held, not quite certain what would happen

when he plugged them back in. He was a more than competent repair-being, but Han

had rewired these systems so many times --- upgrading the output to certain 'modifications'

or just plan 'jury-rigging' in emergencies -- that Chewbacca had been quite unable to

keep up with all the changes, and was now unsure of what precisely what went where. If he

was correct in his assumption, they would restore power; if he was wrong, there would

be yet another failure somewhere else in the ship..

Shrugging his massive shoulders in a 'let's see' attitude, the Wookiee finally threw

caution to the wind and snapped in the wiring plug. Chewie looked around the still

darkend area. Nothing happened.

At least, it SEEMED that nothing he anticipated had happened. The

power did not return to the cockpit lighting systems, but neither was there an obvious

blow-out. But, he HADN'T counted on a ground-out.

Conducted by some wiring Chewie knew nothing about, the seemingly 'dead' circuit

sent power out to the FALCON'S hull, in search of a outlet, a path to ground.

It quickly found one -- in the tool surrounding the harness bolt and the

marvelously conductive flesh holding it.

Electric surge gripped the smuggler's hands; he instantly jerked free of the

charged wrench with a loud yelp of pain and surprise. Regaining his wits, Han

grabbed the now discharged tool and scrambled out from under the freighter.

Catching a glimpse of the Wookiee still peering down at the wires in his hands,

in the cockpit, Han gave full vent to his anger.

"Chewie!!!" You simple-minded son of a simian shat! What're you tryin'

to do, KILL me?? I TOLD you to wait with that until I'd finished checking that vent!"

In his anger, pain and frustration, the Corellian flung the almost meter-long wrench

out onto the floor of the bay. It slid noisily across the cool makreet stone and very

nearly over the feet of Princess Leia Organa herself.

"Hey" She squalked, turning in the direction from which the 'attack' had come.

She saw Solo pacing beside his ship, rubbing his hands. As she neared, she could hear

Han's choice vocabulary getting a rousing workout.

"What's wrong?" She demanded, becoming a little angry herself. 'I come out here looking

for Luke, and you almost knock me over with that wrench!?

"That...that...Wookiee nearly fried me!" Han spat. "He knew I was working under the

ship, and he ground out the power box -- and guess WHO was the ground!?" He held

out his still tingling, red palms for her to see.

Leia studied them. "There aren't any burns." She confirmed. "I'm sure Chewbacca

didn't intend to hurt you."

She looked up at the Wookie, who was shaking his shaggy head most emphatically.

He knew his friend didn't mean what he was saying and that the outburst would

cease as quickly as it had begun.

"It'll be alright, Princess." Han told her.

Leia, however, was not so forgiving. "No, it's NOT all right. There's no reason

for you to lose your temper and throw things." She admonished him.

"How do you expect us to keep up morale and cammraderie if you're always

blowing up over every little thing. How does it look to the soldiers and recruits,

if we let you get away with it. You're a grown man, Solo. Surely there are other

ways for you to express yourself- something more constructive than throwing a

childish tantrum!"

Han blinked at the profusion of words that came from the woman. "You've been

spending too much time with that gold-plated imitation of a human being." He told her.

"Threepio?" Leia didn't understand the connection.

"You're beginning to sound just like him; pompous."

She ignored the jibe. " You shouldn't have spoken to Chewbacca like that." She insisted.

Han looked at his sullen partner, who was just standing at the window of the

cockpit, obviously staying clear of the argument going on below. He would aplogize to Chewie later,

his friend would understand his outburst and would not have taken his harsh words to heart. The Princess, however.....

"How are your hands?" Leia asked, suddenly...solicitously...changing the subject.

Han flexed his fingers. "They don't hurt anymore."

"How about something to drink, then? The commissary's still open." She was

obviously coaxing, for no reason he could see...especially considering the lecture

she had just given him...but, he was not one to argue on those rare occasions when

she digned to treat him pleasantly. "All right." He agreed

 

********************************************

The make-shift commissary was nearly empty. There were only a few orange-suited

rebel pilots there, lingering at tables over cups and conversation.

"It's good for you and Chewbacca to get away from one another, once in a while."

Leia told Han as they filled their mugs and moved through the shadowy room to a table.

"In close quarters, tempers can be short even between the most patient of people."

He made no issue of her interference, that he was just the opposite. "Chewie knows

I don't mean it." He replied, sipping at the steaming liquid in his cup. It was hot...TOO HOT.

It burned his mouth and tongue; he reacted with a few scalding profanities. "Sham! That

stuff's hot'er'n the blue flames of Nehra's four hells!"'

"Han!" Leia wasn't particularly embarrassed, but she was acutely aware of the attention

he had drawn toward them. Several soldiers at one table turned in their direction. Upon

seeing who was responsible for the ruckus, one nudged the fellow beside him; a moment later,

they all laughed, then quietly returned to their talk.

"See?". The Princess began. "You always lose your temper and spout some of the worst language

I've ever heard."

"I don't ALWAYS lose my temper," Han defended himself. "I'm just......outspoken."

" Ha." Leia responded. "You couldn't go one day without losing your temper. It's

second nature to you."

Han's hazel eyes narrowed mischeviously. "You wanna make that a bet? I'll take you up

on it if the stakes are high enough."

Leia thought for a moment. She wasn't going to be outsmarted by this cocky,

self-assured, freelance pilot, by refusing to accept his challenge.

"All right." She agreed, leaning back in her chair, striking a pensive pose.

She drew a slim finger across her chin in thought. She took a sip from her mug,

breathed deeply and cleared her throat before speaking.

"If you can keep yourself from losing your temper, until this time tomorrow,

I'll see to it that your ship is completely reworked, repaired and updated

with any new equipment you want.....free of charge."

Solo arched his brows in surprise at her generous offer. Tempting as

it was, there was only one thing he would like more than refurbishing the FALCON......

And Leia had unwittingly placed herself in the position of accepting an offer, IF

she was serious about making the bet.

"That's a very tempting offer, Your Regalness," He admitted, leaning his arm

on the table, stretching over to her and smiling.

"But, since the bet involves something I have to do PERSONALLY, how about making

the stakes something I'd benefit from PERSONALLY, if I can pull it off?"

She consider it for a moment, wary of the unnerving look in the pirate's eyes.

"You have something else in mind?" She questioned.

Han straightened in his chair and waited until a couple of exiting rebels had

passed their table before speaking. "An entire evening with you....alone."

Leia's eyes widened; she protested immediately. "That's out of the question!" She

was angry with herself for allowing this trivial matter to get out of hand. "I couldn't

possibly...."

"Why not? Han pushed. "After all, if you're so convinced that I can't keep from

losing my temper for one day, you've got nothing to worry about, right?"

She fidgited uneasily. Finally, after a long pause of thought, she surrendered.

"All right. I'll take you upon that. You keep from losing your temper for one

complete, whole standard day....."I'll spend tomorrow evening with you."

Han smiled. He'd won and lost many, many bets in his adventurous life,

but never one with so sweet an ante.

******************************************

Dawn came quickly the next day. Han was still in his bunk in the base quarters,

pondering the next several hours and the collection of a well-deserved reward, when he was interrupted.

"Captain Solo....Captain Solo..." The muffled summons was accompanied by a sharp

rap on his door.

'Yeah," He rose, wrapping the lighweight blanket about him. Opening the door, he

winced at the sight of Threepio. The droid was holding a bundle of clothes.

"Princess Leia told me to deliver these promptly, as you have a busy day ahead of you."

He informed the Captain.

Han smiled. So, Leia was up and ready to cover his every waking moment, just waiting

for him to slip. He took the clothes with a nodded thanks.

He dressed quickly, but carefully, making certain there were no tricks hidden in

the clothes.

The long walk down the corridor to the mess hall was uneventful......until.......

He turned a corner. A maintenance worker was cleaning the floor and had left a bucket

of hot, soapy water just around the turn, precisely where someone rounding the corner

would collide with it. And Han just did that, tripping over it soundly, suds and water

splashing all over his freshly-cleaned pants as he struggled to regain his footing.

"Why don't you watch where...." He stopped himself in mid-sentence as Leia turned

the corner behind him. Caught, the Corellian smiled sheepishly.

"Having trouble?" She asked with exaggeragted sweetness.

''No...no.." Han said as he slapped the foam off his pants. "No trouble." He assured her.

"Good". She answered curtly and continued on down the hallway.

The smuggler grimaced and began mumbling to himself as he resumed his walk

to the commissary. This 'new' Solo would definately take a little more conscious effort.

**************************************************

"Hey, Solo!" Wedge Antilles called once he had reached the mess. "Luke wants you to

meet him in the docking bay when you're finished."

Wedge was being quite friendly; Han no reason to suspect him, so he thanked Wedge

for the message and went to eat his breakfast alone.

He was keenly aware; however, that Leia was watching him from where she sat with

several female officers, just a few tables away.

When he was finished, Han consulted the military base clock on the commissary wall.

Then, with a sly smile, caught Leia's eye and flashed eight fingers at her, signifying

the number of hours left to go before the end of their wager.

As he took his tray to the clean-up area, Leia turned her head quickly,

not wanting Han to see the undignified flush that crept across her cheeks.

****************************

"Luke, you wanted to see me about something? Han approached the young Jedi.

Luke was sitting on a large cargo crate near the FALCON.

"Sure did." The guys in Supply want you to check out this part as soon as possible.

They couldn't get what you'd asked for, so they wanted to know if they could substitute

this." He patted the crate, rising.

Together, the two men began unboxing the bulky piece of machinery. They scarcely had it half

opened when Han shook his head. "There's no WAY I can use this on the FALCON." He sighed.

"They'll just have to send it back and get the one I requested."

Luke held out the reject slip for Han to sign. "That'll take about a lunar month" He pointed out.

"A MONTH!" Han yelled. "I can't wait a month! I've got to have that part right now. I can't keep

my ship shut down for that long. What if the base is hit by Imperials? I wouldn't even be able to

get her off this dust ball, and I sure as......."

He cut off the rest with a quick cough when he caught a glimpse of Leia standing near the crosswalk, a devious smile on her pretty face. Han smelled a set-up. He continued as if the conversation had never been interrupted. "Of course it'll be all right. What's a month's wait to get the part I need? Tell

them that'll be just fine...so long as they get the right one." He gritted his teeth and counted

under his breath in an effort to control his rising annyoance. Leave it to Her Worshipful to

fight dirty.

Luke was confused by Han's abrupt change of behavior, until he saw Leia approach them.

"That was close, Han." She said circling him and then passing both on her way across the bay.

When she was out of ear shot, Luke grinned, "You almost blew it then."

'Almost....wait, you know about the bet?" Han questioned.

"Leia told me. There's a lot of interest. Some of the guys are even taking side-bets."

"Side-bets?!" Han could hardly belive it had gotten so out of control. In who's favor?"

Luke laughed, "Leia's."

"You mean nobody around here believes I can keep from losing my temper for a standard day?"

"Not at the rate you're going now." Luke smiled. And Han wisely bit his tongue to keep from saying more.

Just then , Chewbacca ambled into the bay, carrying a small box of docu-tapes he intended to watch aboard

the FALCON. Han saw his shaggy friend and remembered some unfinished business he needed to clear up between them.

"I'll turn this slip over to the acquisitions officer for you." Luke offered as he headed out of the area.

Han gave a brief nod and headed toward his partner. "Uh...Chewie..." He began, avoiding the Wookiee's questioning gaze as he spoke.

"About yesterday...I didn't mean any of those things I said." He raised his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Chewie barked a reply and gave Han's arm a reassuring shake. "I know I didn't HAVE to aplogize," he replied, "but, just knowing I didn't have to made me WANT to." It was well meant, and Chewbacca let it go at that. Changing the mood around them, Han quipped as they headed for the ship, "Luke told me some of the people on base are betting against my being able to keep from losing my temper for a day."

Chewie nodded in acknowledgement and barked a comment. "Han's eyes brightened, encouraged. "You made a bet too?

Thanks for the vote of confidence, pal. The Wookiee added another short comment, one Han couldn't not believe.

"You bet AGAINST me!?!....Aw, Chewie." Chewbacca laughed and sauntered into the FALCON, leaving a gaping Solo alone in the bay.

                                                                  ****************************

"Just two more hours," Han muttered to himself with a sigh. He had kept himself busy and away from anyone or anything that might

upset him or make him angry. Soon, he would have completed an almost impossible.....for him...feat. He decided to search for Leia

and begin to make plans for the evening. That was his mistake. He found her in the rec-center. Luke and Chewbacca were engaged in

an intense game of Das-el as Threepio watched from the side. Confident, the Corellian slipped beside Leia, who was mixing herself

a juice-shake at the beverage bar. "Well, Your Highness, Han sighed ..,."looks like I've kept my temper." Leia sipped the sweet/sour

orange liquid. "You sure have," She agreed.,.._"'so far. There's still about an hour to go." She reminded him.

"What could happen in that short time? Besides, I've learned how to handle things that come up unexpectedly without flying off the handle."

He smiled cockily while reaching for a bottle of Lowlathavin ale. For a while, nothing happened. They sipped thier drinks and watched

Luke and Chewbacca finish their game. When it was over, Han approached the Princess again.

"Have you thought about any plans for our evening?" "I'm glad you brought that up, she swivled her stool around to face him.

I'm afraid you'll have to wait to collect your bet. Something important came up and I have to leave in an hour on a diplomatic trip.

I'll be gone at least a week." Luke and Chewie joined them at the counter. "What's wrong, Han?" Luke asked, "you look like you are about to choke.

You get strangled on something in your drink?" Han gestured for Luke to be quiet.

"Wait a minute," he said turning on Leia. "Let me get this straight; you mean I've been behaving like a saint all day long for nothing?!"

His face reddened with anger and frustration, feelings he had been keeping bottled up all through this very miserable day.

"You KNEW all along you'd be going on that trip?" "Of course," she answered coolly. "All's fair in love and war....and bets."

She gave him back one of his own cocky smiles. "Why you conniving little..." Han abandoned his attempts to control his temper,

he had nothing to lose now. 'That's why you agreed to the bet! You knew you weren't going to pay off, anyway!"

Leia and the others watched as he reveted to his 'normal' self right before their eyes.

"When I make a wager, I expect it to be honored! That's the way it should be!" "I whole-heartedly agree," Leia answered smoothly.

"I do believe a bet should be paid when it's won. But Han," she patted his arm, "you just lost."

"That's right." Luke pointed out, with a bit of amusement.

"There's still forty-five minutes left to go on the bet...and you just lost your temper and the bet." "Lost it?! He raged.

"Was cheated out of it, you mean...." The Princess casually slipped from the stool and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Han demanded. He wasn't quite finished arguing his case. "I have some bets to collect."

She replied with a wink. That only caused Han to fume and curse even more than before.

Chewbacca shook his shaggy mane, making comments about the 'sore loser' sputterings of his friend.

He admitted that Han had a right to at least get a little angry..it hadn't been quiet a fair bet, after all, but, he was sure

that Han would see the joke in it by morning, or at least by the time the Princess returned. In the meantime, however,

he needed a little bit of calming down. As the others watched, the Wookiee grasped a pitcher of ice water from the bar

and proceeded to pour every last drop of it over Han's head.

Breathless from the sting of the ice water, Han fell silent immediately.

Luke and Chewbacca laughed at Leia's last comment as she went out the door.... "I KNEW there had to be at least ONE sure way to cool off a Corellian!"


End file.
